Bleach 11: Halibabes
by Disy
Summary: Halibel is summoned by her three subordinates and betrayed. The Espada beauty must overcome a trap set by those she trusted most and this is only the beginning of what would appear to be a very problematic situation.


By Nategrey837

Halibel moved into a dark room, turning the lights on there they stood her lovely fraccions under her control, loyal to her until the end. "Now what was the surprise?" Halibel said moving forward until she felt her arms being resisted by Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose who she had just noticed.

Her third fraccions moved forward and cupped her left breast. "Were here to give you pleasure, also we may tame you and make you ours." Halibel looked at them. "Your mad." They simply laughed. "And your out numbered." Sun-Sun said with a swift knee to the stomach causing Halibel to double over.

Apache keep rubbing her breast before using her other hand to grab Halibel's hair she then pulled the woman back up to a standing position. "Why are you doing this?" Apache just stared at her blankly as she moved her hand to the zipper on the top of Halibel's outfit then unzipped Halibel's top.

Halibel tried to kick Apache but the kick was caught. "If you resist it will only cause more problems for you." Halibel tried to pull her arms to her but she couldn't over power Sun-Sun or Mila-Rose, she then tried to pull her leg back but Apache held on to it to tightly as well.

Apache moved her other hand to Halibel's outfit and pulled the top completely off revealing her massive breasts and beautiful face to them. "Oh no Apache don't look." Halibel said in a girlish tone as Apache moved forward letting Halibel's leg down as she cupped both her breasts massaging them.

Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose moved there lips to Halibel's ears as they each licked around her ear. "How does it feel to be dominated?" They both asked as Halibel only moaned out from the words. "It feel's good." Halibel moaned as she started to wither in there hands the feeling was great.

Halibel eyes closed trying to just let the pleasure take over well until she felt six different people heading her way, Halibel gave a sigh. "Sorry I can't play along anymore we have visitors coming." Mila-Rose simply laughed. "Play along, you don't have a choice your ours!"

Halibel gave another sigh before lifting her leg up fast connecting with Apache's stomach and sending the woman to her knee's she then pulled both her arms in front of her causing both Mila and Sun to collide with one another.

The three fraccions looked up at there espada all of them showing slight fear at her dominate presences even they hadn't seen her full power. "It's still three on one Halibel!" Mila yelled as she jumped into the air trying to tackle Halibel who dodged her and she went harmlessly passed her.

Sun then took her sword out of her long sleeves trying to cut Halibel who dodged each one of them and sent a hard kick to Sun's stomach sending the woman back down on her knees again holding her stomach trying to catch her breath.

Apache then tried to punch Halibel but was meet with a kick in the face, but instead of falling Apache took the hit and grabbed Halibel's leg. "Uhh yea I got you now." Halibel was about to use her other leg to kick Apache but she didn't notice Mila behind her and Mila quickly put her in a full nelson trying to hold her.

Halibel's overwhelming strength was showing as both Apache and Mila were losing the battle to keep her tied up. "Sun hurry!" Apache yelled, Sun was still on the ground but at those words she grabbed her sword quickly and slide under Halibel and used it to cut a hole right below her womanhood.

Sun then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small device before placing it within Halibel. "Ok you can let her go." The three fraccions jumped off each trying to catch there breath. Halibel on the other hand gave them a weird sigh. "What did you do?"

Both Apache and Mila looked and Sun. "What happened it's not working?" Sun then reached into her sleeve again. "Whoops forgot to turn it on." She grabbed a small remote and then turned the remote on.

Not even a second after she did this did Halibel hit the floor on her knees. "What's going on what's moving in me." She yelled as her breath already become rigid. "They call it a vibrator in the human world but this one works with spiritual energy so the more you have the faster it goes."

Mila walked over to Halibel and grabbed her by the hair lifting the woman up. "So can you fight like this?" Halibel gave a smirk and tried to punch Mila but she grabbed the punch before it got to her. "My, my you've gotten much slower and weaker." Mila said as a knee rose and hit Halibel's womanhood.

Halibel let a loud scream out as her body buckled and she fell to the ground when Mila let her hair go. "Pathetic." Apache talked forward and grabbed the rest of Halibel's outfit and ripped it off. "So should we each have our fun with her?" Apache asked as the other two stepped forward and Sun put the remote back in her sleeve. The girls then all took off there clothing as well.

"I'm going first." Apache said after asking, she then pulled Halibel to the middle of the room as she lifted the woman's legs up and spread them apart before placing her legs between hers as her womanhood hovered over Halibel's.

Mila moved over to halibel's face and laid her womanhood right above Halibel's face as Sun moved over to Halibel's waist and straddled it as she started to fondle her breasts causing the nipples to get harder. "Now lick!" Mila yelled and pushing her womanhood down into Halibel's face as she started to rub it, Halibel closed her eyes and let her tongue move out as she started to lick the entrance of Mila's womanhood. "Good girl."

Apache then started to grind her womanhood into Halibel's. "Ahh yes you feel so good Halibel!" Apache moaned as Halibel's only response was to moan in Mila's womanhood causing Mila to moan as well. "Aww this is no fun." Sun pouted as she was rubbing Halibel's breasts still feeling Halibel's nipples getting harder between her fingers, but she then felt three fingers into her as she looked back and saw Apache now pleasuring her while rubbing her womanhood with Halibel, Sun gave a soft moan as she felt herself get a bit wetter.

The four of them stayed like that till halibel's body gave into the pleasure and she let a loud moan out in Mila's womanhood as she climaxed soon after, the moan caused Mila to reach her peak and push her over the edge as she came as well. Apache keep grinding into Halibel after her climax for a few minutes till she came herself, it didn't take Sun long after Apache to climax the three women's liquids now covering halibel's body as they each stood up.

The three women stood up as they each started to kiss one another. "Yes." Sun moaned as her mouth was invaded by Mila. The two of them kissed till Apache pushed Sun off and took Mila's mouth for her own. The two of them fell to the ground still kiss each other as there hands found one another's womanhood

Sun was now let alone without a partner till she looked over and saw Halibel's body shining under the light as her entire body was covered in her fraccions juices, Sun smiled as she grabbed her sword once more. "Strangle, Anaconda!" Sun said as her lower half turned into the body of a snake and it moved forward wrapping around Halibel's waist as she pulled the woman to her. "You look almost good enough to eat." Sun said as she licked her lips.

She then turned Halibel around as the tail of her body started to roam further and further down wrapping around her legs and spreading them further and further apart. He tail then moved back and the tip hovered just below Halibel's womanhood.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I do." Sun said in her lips right beside halibel's ear as she then sent her tail plugging into Halibel's womanhood. "AHHHH!" halibel yelled now feeling immense pain. "Stop it or I promise you'll.." Sun then bit down hard on halibel's shoulder. "Ahhh!" Again Halibel yelled as Sun drew blood.

"Or you'll what?" Halibel lowered her head and sighed. "Or I'll do this." Halibel lined up her head with Sun's and sent it backwards hitting Sun right in the nose causing the woman to let her go completely.

Halibel saw Sun hit the ground and grab her nose, she looked over as her other fraccions were still playing with one another, with a lot of effort and pleasure Halibel moved to Sun's clothing and she reached into it and pulled out a whip. "No." Then she pulled out handcuffs. "No." Then two collars. "No." She finally reached in a grabbed the remote before turning the damn machine in her off, she then crushed the remote so it couldn't be used again

Halibel stood up her body feeling at full power again as Sun finally rose up just in time to see Halibel back and ready. "Umm guys we have a problem." Apache and Mila stopped and looked over at halibel as they each stared at one another both saying. "Oh fuck."

Halibel then vanished and reappeared in front of Sun grabbing her tail and swinging her around in a circle three times before sending her flying and hitting both Mila and Apache sending all three of the fraccions back to the ground and Sun's lower half turned back into normal.

They each struggled to get to there feet and when they did they were each meet with a swift punch to the face sending them down once more, Halibel went on to kick them on the ground Apache first then Sun and then Mila. "You three really pissed me off."

"But I'm nice so I will allow one of you to become the dominate one of the three, you'll just be under me doesn't that sound nice." They each looked at one another they lived as equals neither of them thinking that the other would want more but they each betrayed there trusts when they all said. "I'll do it!"

Halibel stared at her loyal fraccions. "Then get this damn thing out of me with your tongues." The three faccions pushed one another aside but it was Apache who over powered the other two and started to lick Halibel's womanhood. "Oh yes Mila." Halibel moaned as she squeezed her thighs tighter loving the feeling.

Mila keep it up her tongue darting it harder and harder. "Oh yes." Halibel could feel herself about to hit edge when Mila's tongue left her she looked down and saw Apache throwing Mila to the side and taking using her tongue now Halibel said nothing just went back to moaning. "Oh I think your better at this Apache." Halibel moaned out.

But Apache didn't even get ten seconds before she was pulled off and Sun took her turn, her snake like tongue making Halibel instantly moan loudly. "Oh god no Sun you're the best." Something about Sun's tongue was magical and she moved it around to fast and was able to even grab the device within Halibel but when she did Halibel also climaxed sending her fluids fully down Sun's mouth.

Sun gladly smiled and swallowed the cum as she stuck her tongue out and showed them the device which almost beat Halibel. Sun stood up and smiled kissing Halibel on the lips. "I win right!?" Sun yelled hoping it was the case.

Halibel ran a hand though her hair. "yes now go get those collars that I pulled from your clothing." Sun rushed over grabbing them then putting the leash on the collar as well before running back over to Halibel who was standing directly in front of the other two fraccions.

"Now then Sun put the collars on them." The two fraccions didn't fight back they allowed themselves to have the collars put on them as Sun held on to the leashes. "Now then Sun let's go say high to the visitor who's been watching us the entire time." Sun yanked the leashed making the other two fraccions stand up as the four of them walked out of the room Halibel in the lead followed by Sun then Mila and Apache.

Once they excited the room they saw a woman running away from them a very tall woman with shot white hair, they keep following her further and further down the hallway of the castle until the short white haired woman meet up with her group.

"Captain Unohana!" The woman yelled as she stood behind the woman and stared back at halibel. The woman that was now standing in front of the taller woman just stared at Halibel showing no fear the two were only five feet away from one another when Halibel noticed something behind her. "Nel?"

Unohana looked behind her and stepping to the side to show that Nel was indeed behind her. "Are you here to rescue your fellow espada?" Unohana asked in a soft tone yet deadly sending a shiver down everyone's spine but Halibel's.

"No likely, I despise that woman I'm glad a shinigami captured her, what I was really after was that girl running away from us." Unohana looked over to Isane and smiled. "Oh this was Isane I asked her to scout ahead I felt a powerful amount of spiritual energy in front of us." Unohana then looked back and noticed the girls with the collars around them. "Oh I see you are into collecting female puppets as well."

Halibel looked back and gave a soft sigh. "They got what they deserve." The two women keep staring at each other before they heard more footsteps. "Wow aren't you two boring a fuck." A young arrancar with black pigtails moved out of the shadow a human behind her with orange hair known as Orihime as another arrancar stood behind her as well she was known as Melony. "So are we going to fight or what I could always use more servants."

Unohana and Halibel looked over at Loly and gave her a cold stare. "You should just turn around and walk away." The two of them said as a cold chill was sent up Loly's spine as she took a step back her legs now trembling in fear. "…" Loly tried to voice words but couldn't.

Unohana and Halibel then turned back to one another. "So are we allowed to leave?" Unohana asked as Halibel returned her question with a smile. "I won't stop you if that's what your asking."

Then to all there surprise a portal opened as two women came though it one was wearing a shinigami outfit and the other was wearing a skin tight white and orange outfit. "Mashiro where the hell are we!" Nanao yelled as Mashiro stood up and looked around.

"Good we finally made it…oh look big boobs!" Mashiro jumped over and grabbed Halibel's breasts. "My god there massive like Lisa's are big but wow these things are like…" She looked back at nanao. "Can I keep them!" Halibel looked down at this weird young girl before pulling her hands away from her breasts "Of course you can't keep them."

Mashiro looked up at her and gave a sad look. "Fine then!" Mashiro went to the corner and took a sit pouting. Nanao looked around before noticing Unohana. "captain Unohana we have a problem, both Lisa of the vizards and Nemu have gone missing due to a…incident within the soul society we lack the fire power to fight whatever is taking them."

Unohana looked at Nanao giving her and sweet smile she always did. "What incident?" Nanao looked over at Mashiro and sighed. "Some kind of masked rider took out six of our captains and most of the lower ranking shinigami's thinking they were evil." Nanao eyes then opened a bit wider. "Oh my I can't believe I forgot but Soi Fon had been captured as well as vice-captain Rangiku, we also received a report for an unknown source that the cause behind it was a very powerful foe that we would need to fight and we would need all the help we could get cause there going after hollows and shanghais..even humans"

Everyone looked at Nanao and sighed. Halibel moved forward finally getting over the weird green haired woman. "Ok then, so if this is true then we are all in danger?" Unohana looked up and nodded her head. "Yes Nanao is usually correct on these things, so I believe we should team up if that's ok with you?"

Halibel looked over at Loly who was still shaking in her boots. "Will you be joining us oh powerful mistress of low-class arrancar and a human?" Loly took a deep breath. "Y-yes ma'am." Halibel sighed looking back at Unohana. "Ok but we don't go to the soul society I still don't trust you we find a place in the human world."

Mashiro jumped up as she started dance a bit. "Ha! Time for Mashiro League…Unlimited to come into action I have a base of operations in the human world, we will destroy all enemies!" Unohana placed a hand on Mashiro's shoulder. "Calm now child." Mashiro looked back at her and Mashiro simply jumped forward kissing Unohana on the lips, shortly breaking it afterwards. "You have a sexy voice." Mashiro said as Isane looked in shock how could anyone not be frightened by Unohana she had to be crazy.

Unohana wiped her lips. "Fine then child lead the way to this base of operations." Mashiro then placed her finger on the wall beside them using her hollow powers open a portal and take them to the warehouse that the vizards use as there base.

Once they all entered the other side they started to hear moaning, they all looked around until they saw Mashiro using her knee to plow into Lisa during there fight. "Whoops I can't believe that's still running." Mashiro hurried up and grabbed the remote and turning it off.

…………………………….

"So they have formed a team?" Kukaku said as she watched the women on her screen. It's surprising to say the least but still they have no idea what is in store for them." Kukaku and her minions each stared at the group of women on the screen.

"How close is Lisa to breaking and becoming one of us?"

"Soon my mistress." Cirucci said.

"Also my mistress Nemu has given me her loyalty" Cirucci added afterwards.

"And is Soi Fon about broken?" Kukaku asked once more. "She is fighting it but the 'machine' is slowly breaking her spirit she won't be able to go without someone's touch for the rest of her life.

"Good, let the battle for this world begin!"

……………………………….

SEASON 1 = OVER!


End file.
